Only Her
by BarnumOnTheBrain
Summary: Hayffie oneshot. Plot? What plot? Okay this is pure smut I'm not gonna beat around the bush. Haymitch and Effie share a loving moment together, in the best way they know how. M for obvious reasons. Please read the author's note if you're a regular reader of mine, across fandoms. If you're not, don't worry.


**A/N: It's been a long time since I've posted anything Hayffie, so here, have some smut without plot. I must admit something, this was a Lord of the Rings fic that I tweaked here and there to fit Haymitch and Effie, but hopefully you guys think it fits them okay. I think it worked out alright. Yay Hayffie! But essentially this is porn without a plot. **

* * *

It always ended up like that. No matter how much they protested, resisted, they ended up together. It was inevitable. They were inevitable. There was no force that could separate them, no law, no strength of people that would part them. It was as if the stars themselves had made it so.

Haymitch's breath was heavy as he pushed a hot kiss against the slope of her neck, his hands over her naked body. Their clothes had been discarded somewhere in the kitchen and Effie's mind was shattering entirely. His touches were like fire against her skin and she thrashed her head from side to ride as his fingers explored her relentlessly. She felt his tongue run up to her ear, taking the sensitive lobe between them and suck. She gasped out his name, clutching to any part of him she could. It felt like so long since she had been with him, she was as sensitive now as she had been the first time. She knew not when his mouth left her ear, nor cared, all she could focus on now was the feeling of her nipple in his mouth, the swirling of his tongue and slight hum he made for her delight. His fingers rolled and tweaked its twin until she was crying out his name and begging for more.

Haymitch kissed his way down his lover's body that writhed under his touch, running his hands up and down her sides as he did so, letting his greying hair tickle her sensitive skin. Her eyes closed and back arched as she felt his lips between her legs, sucking the sensitive nub there as his fingers pushed inside of her. She stopped breathing for a moment as the intensity of it threatened to overwhelm her body, starved of such adoration for so long.

"My God," she whimpered, grabbing fistfuls of linen in an attempt to keep what was left of her unhinged mind. "Haymitch!"

He pulled away for a moment to look at her with his fiery gaze and she found this to be the most erotic thing yet. His eyes looked deep into her as he kept his hand moving, turning it palm up and curling his fingers. Her mouth opened in a silent cry and her back arched again, her head thrown back into the soft pillows of his unmade. It was almost too much for her, and she felt her stomach tighten in anticipation.

With all the strength she could muster, Effie grabbed her lover's arms and flipped him onto his back, running her fingers through her hair before kissing his lips hard. Haymitch's mouth opened and his tongue sought out hers as she began using her skilful hands in the way she knew he loved. As one hand began rubbing his hardened member, the other ran along his hard chest, earning a groan from him. She ran her light touch across him, rolling his nipple between her fingers. He pulled away from her kiss for a moment, gasping for air as he lost all sense of the world – for no one, no one, mattered in this moment besides him and his beloved, the one whom he had hated that he loved. The one who he saved from a meaningless life of triviality and trinkets, the one who had, in turn, saved him from loneliness and grief. She was his light in the dark. It mattered not where they were, who they were with – so long as he was with her, his soul mate, the other half of him, he was home. Effie was worth more to him than a thousand bottles of alcohol, more than an eternity of silence. She did not numb the pain, she eroded it. With her, the pain did not consume him – he did not have to forget it, but he could move on with his life. With her, he had a chance of happiness.

Effie sat up on the bed and slid down Haymitch's body until she was resting between his knees. Her breath was still quick and she ached for him to be inside of her, but still she waited.

"God, Effie, I have missed you," he murmured between sharp breaths, reaching out to lace his fingers through hers. "You don't know how much."

Effie smiled, her passion suddenly softened slightly by his words. "I do know, for there was not an hour that passed when I did not long for you," she whispered, and lowered herself between his legs. Her kisses were soft on the inside of his thigh and he gripped her hand, feeling her mouth come closer and closer to his erection. She was being painfully slow, and he was almost lost in a delirious fog of desire until she reached her prize, kissing gently up his length. A groan came from somewhere deep in his chest as she took him into her mouth, her tongue swirling and laving at him adoringly. Haymitch's eyes were shut as his mouth opened in a silent cry, beads of sweat breaking out all across his body.

Effie loved the taste of him. His skin was salty, and she adored feeling the hard heat of him that was for her, just for her. Her free hand slid up his chest to play once more with his nipple, something she knew he found almost unhinging and hummed gently around him.

She brought him close easily, oh so easily, and Haymitch gasped in anticipation, feeling his climax close. He pushed himself upright and she sat up with him, looking deep into his eyes. With one hand still in hers, he pulled her to him in an embrace and laid back down, turning her carefully onto her back. With quick breaths, Haymitch positioned himself between her legs and slid slowly along her wet entrance. He leaned in to kiss her pretty breasts quickly, trailing his lips up to her mouth as her hands flew to his hips. She raised herself slightly, and she pulled him in closer until, at last, he slid into her with ease.

She was so close already, and this final connection with him was almost too much. Her back arched and she heard his name leave her lips before they were captured by his mouth, and his thrusts began. They were quick and erratic, no constant rhythm kept as they became one in this sweet moment. He pinned his hands either side of her head to that he could look into her eyes as they moved together, and it took only minutes for them to both moan.

"Haymitch," Effie gasped, holding onto the soft skin of his waist, all thoughts gone from her mind except for the pleasure that had taken of her entirely.

As Haymitch looked down at her, feeling her touch on his body and the warmth of her around him, he felt tears in his eyes. He had missed her so much during their time apart. She was overwhelming him. "I love you, Eff," he gasped, leaning forwards to kiss her lips, and as their tongues found on another once more, they were both pushed over the edge. They came together, both of their bodies writhing in such an intense sensation that they had not felt in years.

As pleasure washed over him and he was blinded by it for a moment, Haymitch collapsed on top of Effie. Her breaths were hard and a smile spread across her face as she cradled his head against her shoulder.

"Oh Haymitch, I love you," she murmured, feeling wonderfully complete, her fingers gently stroking his dark hair.

"Don't say that too much," he muttered against her skin. "I'll never get used to hearing it, so don't waste your breath saying it."

Effie chuckled, gently stroking his hair still and leaning her head against his. "You're impossible."

"You're not so easy-going yourself, sweetheart."

"Don't spoil this moment."

Haymitch smiled into the crook of her neck at that. Even in the most intimate moments, she was one to put him in his place. Admittedly, he would not have it any other way. It was only from her that he would take orders, only her that he would truly listen to. It was only her, really. It had only ever been her.


End file.
